criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Scott Grimes
|birthplace = Lowell, MA |family = Pam Grimes Rick Grimes Heather Grimes Dawn Bailey-Grimes Madison Grimes Jackson Richard Grimes Camryn Grimes |yearsactive = 1984-present }} Scott Richard Grimes is an American actor, voice actor, and singer-songwriter best known for his roles on ER, Party of Five, Band of Brothers, and American Dad!. Biography Grimes was born in Lowell, Massachusetts, on July 9, 1971, to Pam and Rick Grimes. He has one sister named Heather, who is an actress. He lived in Dracut for much of his youth, and attended public schools there. At an early age, he started acting. In 1984, when he was thirteen years old, he costarred with Mickey Rooney in a made-for-TV, holiday-themed movie called It Camp Upon the Midnight Clear. Two years later, he appeared in an episode of The Twilight Zone, which was called "Little Boy Lost". He also began singing in childhood, and he appeared on a Bob Hope TV special, singing "Somewhere Over The Rainbow", in March 1986. The special was taped in Sweden with the Swedish King and Queen among the attendants. The following year, he performed as a guest vocalist on the Time album recorded by Richard Carpenter of The Carpenters. Afterwards, Carpenter thanked the then-15-year-old Grimes for his "spirited" performance. Grimes's first music album, appropriately titled Scott Grimes, was issued by A&M Records in 1989, which was produced by Carpenter himself. In 2005, he released his second album, titled Livin' on the Run, and in 2010, he issued his third, called Drive. In 1987, he voiced Pinocchio in the dark animated film Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night. During the following year, he appeared on the All-Star Super Password Special with Bert Convy, Dwayne Hickman, Connie Stevens, and Stevens' daughter Tricia Leigh Fisher. Grimes also guest-starred on the NBC-produced sitcom Wings. He became known for his 1987 recurring role on Who's the Boss Chad McCann, the love interest of Alyssa Milano's character. Then, he appeared regularly in the teen-drama series Party of Five, portraying the character of Will McCorkle. Next, Grimes appeared on the NBC prime-time show ER, in which he portrayed Dr. Archie Morris, a role he started in 2003 as a recurring characterand portrayed until the series' end in 2009; by that time, his role was upgraded to a series regular. His film credits include the dark-comedy Who's Your Monkey and Ridley Scott's Robin Hood. Grimes later appeared on Family Guy, voicing a recurring character named Kevin Swanson. On March 19, 2013, Grimes was cast as Dave Flynn on the NCIS: Los Angeles episode titled "Red", the first episode of a two-part pilot that was also written as the backdoor pilot of another NCIS spin-off, named NCIS: Red. Grimes had previously appeared in a 2011 NCIS episode, starring as Detective Danny Price, Anthony DiNozzo's former partner at the Baltimore P.D. On Criminal Minds Grimes portrayed copycat serial killer Donnie Bidwell, who appeared in "Carbon Copy" as an accomplice of the Replicator. Filmography *American Dad! (2005-present) as Steve Smith/Midget Assassin/Frat Guy/Various Others (158 episodes, voice) *Family Guy (2011-2013) as Kevin Swanson (4 episodes, voice) *Mom and Dad Undergrads (2013) as Mike *NCIS: Los Angeles (2013) as Special Agent Dave Flynn (2 episodes) *Criminal Minds - "Carbon Copy" (2013) TV episode - Donnie Bidwell *Republic of Doyle (2012-2013) as Jimmy O'Rourke (2 episodes) *Family Guy: 200 Episodes Later (2012) as Kevin Swanson (voice) *Suits (2012) as Thomas Walsh *The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (2012) as Larry the Donut (voice) *Harry's Law (2011) as ADA Ben *NCIS (2010) as Detective Danny Price *Dexter (2010) as Alex Tilden *Robin Hood (2010) as Will Scarlet *ER (2003-2009) as Dr. Archie Morris (112 episodes) *Who's Your Monkey? (2007) as Mark *To Kill a Mockumentary (2004) as Jerry (video) *DreamKeeper (2003) as Red Headed Stranger/Tehan *Couples (2002) as Owen *Band of Brothers (2001) as Donald G. Malarkey (TV miniseries, 10 episodes) *First Years (2001) as Seth Kolatch *Party of Five (1994-2000) as Will McCorkle (70 episodes) *Mystery, Alaska (1999) as "Birdie" Burns *Goode Behavior (1996-1997) as Garth (22 episodes) *Crimson Tide (1995) as Petty Officer Hilaire *Birdland (1994) as Scott McKenzie *Wings (1992) as Marty *Frogs! (1991) as Arlo Anderson *The Legend of Prince Valiant (1991) as Eric (voice) *21 Jump Street (1990) as Christopher Michaels *Star Trek: The Next Generation (1989) as Eric (uncredited) *Night Life (1989) as Archie Melville *Charles in Charge (1988) as Gary Marlin *Critters 2 (1988) as Brad *Bring Me the Head of Dobie Gillis (1988) as Georgie Gillis *Frog (1987) as Arlo Anderson *Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night (1987) as Pinocchio (voice) *Together We Stand (1986-1987) as Jack Randall (19 episodes) *Who's the Boss? (1986-1987) as Chad McCann (2 episodes) *Potato Head Kids (1986) as Slick (voice) *Critters (1986) as Brad Brown *The Twilight Zone (1985) as Kenny (segment "Little Boy Lost") *Hotel (1985) as Josh Gilmour *It Came Upon the Midnight Clear (1984) as Robbie Westin *The Night They Saved Christmas (1984) as David *A Doctor's Story (1984) as Charles Wickes 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors